


The Kiss that Ended Wars

by PandaRum



Series: Wolves always get what they want [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Both are cooks, F/M, Good thing Arya goes to the gym!, Theon has a feeding kink, Theon's mom is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: There's never any side that wins in a war, both opponents suffer losses, but Arya is ok with that. As long as she has that one constant, she's pretty happy. XxxX





	The Kiss that Ended Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty short but I like the way it came out.

They have their first fight a few weeks after they start dating. It’s loud and dangerous and it makes her so angry Arya can’t see straight. It ends in amazing sex. 

Unfortunately not all their fights end up like that. Sometimes it’s with Theon leaving, walking right out and not coming back for hours and when he does it’s to Jeyne cradling him against her shoulder. He’s so wasted that he falls straight on his ass when he’s being passed between the two girls. 

Other times it’s to Arya heading to the gym to let some of this anger she has in her before it boils up and she does something really stupid. Other times it ends with one of them going to the room and the other staying in the living room. These are the worst because it’s silent and still and Arya feels like she’s going to explore out of her body. But most of the time it ends with Theon sighing in defeat even though Arya could very well be in the wrong. He doesn’t touch her because he knows better-she has never hit him, but that doesn’t mean she won’t (it makes her feel terrible guilty)-He usually asks if she wants something to eat which she huffs yes because fighting always makes her hungry, and it’s been months now since their first night together, and she knows for a fact that Theon loves to feed her. She hadn’t known where he got it from until one night while they curled around each other Theon explains that his mom was the head chef of this fancy restaurant before she died. 

He’s running a hand through her hair when he tells her that his mother thought that food was the answer to everything. How she loved to watch people eat and how she got him into the habit of things. Arya is suddenly remembered of multiple times when she was a lot younger and she had seen the way Theon had watched Robb’s mouth as he ate, watched Jon’s expression whenever he munched on fruit. She had thought it weird at the time but now with his mother in mind, she finds it so very sweet. 

She likes it better when they don’t fight, and it’s easy not to, but she has the anger she can’t seem to fix and Theon has this indifference about him that can hurt sometimes and she just wants him to be angry like her, so she doesn’t have to think about all the ways he’s regretting being with her. 

No matter how their fights start or how they end. it always has a consent. A kiss. So soft and sweet against her lips it can take the taste of liquor out of Theon’s mouth, it can sooth the anger raging in her, it can break that still silence, it can calm the lusting heat in their belly and it can warm her, the taste of food still in the back of her throat. 

She likes those moments best. 


End file.
